U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,357 describes a method for producing a film-forming aqueous dispersions and coating agent for pharmaceuticals comprising a (meth)acrylate copolymer which is composed of free-radical polymerized methyl methacrylate, ethylacrylate, and 2-trimethylammoniumethyl methacrylate chloride, wherein the step of dispersing is carried out at temperatures of 60 to 80° C.
EP-A 0 463 877 describes pharmaceutical compositions with delayed active ingredient release consisting of a core with an active pharmaceutical ingredient as a monolayer coating film which comprises a water-repellent salt and a water-insoluble copolymer of ethyl acrylate, methyl methacrylate and trimethylammoniumethyl methacrylate chloride. The water-repellent salt may be for example Ca stearate or Mg stearate. Sigmoidal release plots are obtained.
EP-A 0 436 370 describes pharmaceutical compositions with delayed active ingredient release consisting of a core with an active pharmaceutical ingredient and an organic acid and an outer coating film which has been applied by aqueous spraying and is a copolymer of ethyl acrylate, methyl methacrylate and trimethylammoniumethyl methacrylate chloride. In this case, sigmoidal release plots are likewise obtained.
WO 00/19984 describes a pharmaceutical preparation consisting of (a) a core comprising an active ingredient, where appropriate a carrier and conventional pharmaceutical additives, and the salt of an organic acid whose proportion in the weight of the core amounts to 2.5 to 97.5% by weight, and (b) an outer coating film which consists of one or more (meth)acrylate copolymers and, where appropriate, of conventional pharmaceutical excipients, where 40 to 100% by weight of the (meth)acrylate copolymers consist of 93 to 98% by weight of free-radical polymerized C1 to C4 alkyl esters of acrylic or methacrylic acid and 7 to 2% by weight of (meth)acrylate monomers with a quaternary amino group in the alkyl radical and may where appropriate be present in a mixture, with 1 to 60% by weight of one or more further (meth)acrylate copolymers which are different from the first-mentioned (meth)acrylate copolymers and are composed of 85 to 100% by weight of free-radical polymerized C1 to C4 alkyl esters of acrylic or methacrylic acid and, where appropriate, up to 15% by weight of further (meth)acrylate monomers with basic groups or acidic group in the alkyl radical. Particularly a copolymer of 65 weight percent methyl methacrylate, 30 weight percent ethyl acrylate and 5 weight percent trimethylammoniumethyl methacrylate chloride (EUDRAGIT® RS) or a copolymer of 60 weight percent methyl methacrylate, 30 weight percent ethyl acrylate and 10 weight percent trimethylammoniumethyl methacrylate chloride (EUDRAGIT® RL) is used.
The Machine translation of the unexamined publication KR1996-000227 (Reg. No. KR0128855; Appl. No. KR1994-014987) describes a process for preparing sustained release pellet formulation. Dilitiazem pellets are coated with an aqueous dispersion made from a ready made and commercially available EUDRAGIT® RS 30D dispersion in which stearic acid, arabian gum and sodium lauryl sulfate are dissolved to give the final coating composition.
In US 2008/0152595 A1 methods and compositions for deterring abuse of orally administered pharmaceutical products are described. Dry compositions comprising pharmaceutical active ingredients like oxicodone, EUDRAGIT® RS in powder form, plasticizers and emulsifiers are used to produce controlled release capsules by direct compression. The direct compression compositions are intended for oral ingestion.